Big World! Big Adventures!
|composer=Chris Renshaw |narrator= |distributor= * Mattel Creations * Universal |runtime=80 minutes |released= 20th July 2018 |previous=Journey Beyond Sodor |next= }} 'Big World! Big Adventures!' is the 2018 movie. Plot A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas The Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Timothy * Marion * Ashima * Carlos * Yong Bao * Raul * Diesel * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Winston * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Thin Clergyman * The Teacher Hiro and the remaining International engines are likely to appear. Characters Introduced * Nia * Beau * Natalie * Angelique * Tony * Kwaku * Emerson * Arizona Diesel * Chinese Diesel Shunter * Ace * The Male Aeroplane * The African Crane * The Race Cars Some cowboys also speak. They are voiced by Kerry Shale and Christopher Ragland. Locations * Island of Sodor * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * United States * Brazil * Dakar Docks Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Marion, Natalie, Arizona Diesel, Rio Crane, Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Cranky, Tony, American Crane * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and a cowgirl * David Bedella as Victor * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel Shunter * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice'') * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Ritchie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Beau, Harold and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * David Bedella as Victor * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel Shunter * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Ritchie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? * Free and Easy * Wake Up * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends * Enda Uale Trivia * This movie will tie in with the twenty-second season. * This special takes place between Journey Beyond Sodor and Season 22 * This is the longest special to date at the length of 80 minutes. * Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Ritchie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung, and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. * This special is the first of a few things: ** The first special to be fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto, as Arc Productions had a head-start with Journey Beyond Sodor. ** The first special to have Micaela Winter as producer. Goofs * When Ace jumps over the fence near Flying Scotsman, his front bumper clips through the rails as he lands. Merchandise Wood * Nia * Beau * Ace Adventures * Thomas & Ace the Racer * Nia * Hong-Mei TrackMaster * Jungle Thomas with Ace * Nia and the Elephant * Yong Bao Rescue * Thomas' Jungle Adventure Gallery File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo.png|Utah promo File:SteamTeamNia&Rebecca.jpeg|New Steam Team promo Category:Future Releases Category:Movies